keeping_the_clans_alivefandomcom-20200214-history
Honeystar
Story Early Life Honeykit was weaker than her sister, Sandykit, as the runt of the litter, further so because her parents were older than most, having struggled for moons to have kits. Their father, Haydapple, passed away to StarClan when they were 4 moons old due to greencough, his body too weak to cope with it again. She was apprenticed to the deputy of the Clan, Flamestep, who was the son of her father's littermate, Palefoot, who coincidentally mentored Sandypaw. At 8 moons old, she contracted whitecough and her training was delayed for two moons, but she became a warrior at 13 moons. Named Honeyfall for how she had saved a ShadowClan apprentice from falling into the lake at a Gathering, she joined her sister Sandytail, who was named for how well her tail could blend into deep sand. At 23 moons she earned her first apprentice: Scorchpaw, the daughter of her mentor Flamestep, while Sandytail became a queen. Scorchpaw's warrior ceremony was the night that Sandytail queened two stillborn kits. Distraught, Honeyfall attended to her sister instead of the ceremony where her apprentice became Scorchsong. Over ten moons later, she met a kittypet whom she fell in love with, but refused to tell anyone who she could possibly love. Taking on Responsibility At 62 moons old, she mentored Scorchsong's son, Amberpaw, a proud young tom who wanted to be leader one day, but she was concerned by his lack of concentration. A moon after, she was picked to become deputy of RiverClan under Flamestar, who decided that she would be the perfect compliment to his leadership. Amberfire became a warrior when she was 67 moons old, and six moons later she queened two kits: Swiftkit and Yellowkit. She refused to give the name of their father to even her sister, but secretly allowed Flamestar to know his identity. Two moons after her kits were born, Sandytail queened Sandkit, a lone kit amongst her failed pregnancies, and so her sister took to caring for them whilst Honeyfall attended to her responsibilities as deputy. Flamestar, taking tradition into paw, took on Swiftpaw as his apprentice, and when Honeyfall became 85 moons old her kits became Swiftbrook and Yellowfoot. However, Swiftbrook died of greencough shortly after he became a warrior, as he had been a very sickly cat all throughout his short life. Becoming Leader At 103 moons old, Honeyfall became leader after Flamestar was ran over by a Monster on the Thunderpath. She took her nine lives happily and proudly, and Shrewcloud, a tom she had grown close to, became her deputy. The next moon, Creamkit, the daughter of Sandfall, was born. Three moons afterwards, Shrewcloud died of his wounds, and Mistysky, Amberfire's mate, became her deputy instead. Mistysky retired to the elders' den at the age of 154 moons, when Honeystar was 165 moons old, and Honeystar appointed her only son with Amberfire, Iceshade, who was suggested not only by his parents but Scorchsong, shortly before she passed to StarClan. At 166 moons, Honeystar lost her eighth life to greencough, and began to lose her memory, giving Iceshade more responsibilities. Personality Honeystar's maternal instincts were strong even when she was a young kit, and, despite being younger than her sister, this was appreciated when Sandytail was ill. This was strengthened when she had her own kits after many moons of trying, and this transferred to her Clan when she was appointed leader. Because of her maternal feelings, she is very careful about sending cats into potential danger, and very generous. In the leafbare or colder nights, she offers her warm, fluffy pelt as an extra heat source for young kits and apprentices, and enjoys being so close to her Clanmates, unlike other leaders, she feels. She is naturally talkative, and can ramble on about nothing in particular if not halted. Her years in RiverClan have made her pessimistic that the territories and Clans will ever improve and life will be easier, but her age has turned her forgetful, which often confuses this pessimism and bad experiences, and can be easily calmed and assured. Leader Info